


Remembering

by alafaye



Series: Travels [12]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-07
Updated: 2015-12-07
Packaged: 2018-05-05 09:30:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5370317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alafaye/pseuds/alafaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>It was age, their memories consuming them. <br/>Humans, after all, weren't meant to live this long. </i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remembering

**Author's Note:**

> Written for day 6 of the advent challenge and the prompt 'Christmas concert'. This piece can be read alone, but works best if you've read the rest of the series.

Ianto raised his eyebrows when they passed _On The Right_ , a landmark that served to let citizens and tourists alike that they were leaving the safer part of town. The first few streets weren't terrible, but definitely not safe for the average citizen. Further back was when it got interesting; most of Ianto's and Jack's side business as private detectives sent them down there. As far as Ianto knew, however, they weren't on a case. In fact, they'd managed things well enough that they both didn't have work for the next couple of days--to indulge in Jack's nostalgia for Christmas. Most of the town didn't celebrate it, but there were still a few families who did and Jack had received an invitation to one. Ianto was looking forward to it; the family throwing the party were an older couple whom Ianto had helped out years back. He remembered that they had been so grateful for his help that they'd paid for his apartment for six solar cycles here.

Why then they were walking toward the dodgy end of town when it might make them miss the party...Ianto bumped Jack's shoulder with his own.

Jack smirked. "It's a surprise. Easy."

Ianto huffed and put his hands in his pockets. He'd lived so long that he couldn't remember much of his life on Earth, but he vaguely thought it hadn't ever been this cold. He was used to it--this planet was in general cold, being further from the sun than Earth was from its sun--and he thought nothing of wearing a light jacket when it got to 0 C, but he remembered (and it was weird what an old brain remembered and what it didn't) complaining that it was cold during Christmas Mass and his Mam telling him to hush, to be respectiful.

Ianto sucked in a deep breath, blinking. He was standing in the middle of the street, Jack's hand on his elbow. He didn't look sympathetic, only comforting. They both had experienced this. It was age, their memories consuming them. 

Humans, after all, weren't meant to live this long. 

"Ready?" Jack asked.

Ianto nodded. "Yeah. Talk to me. Tell me where we're going." _Keep me focused,_ he meant.

Jack smiled, understanding. "Sure thing. You know that band you keep going on about?"

"Starboard?" Ianto said. "What about them?"

Jack winked. "They're doing a Christmas concert! All revenue going to benefit a few shelters."

Ianto grinned. "Really?"

Jack pointed to a building that marked where trouble really began. It had a brick overhang that displayed entertainers and announcements and it was lit up. People were streaming in, laughing and talking and enjoying the unusually warm night. Ianto took his hand out of his pocket to take Jack's hand. "Thank you!"

Jack winked. "Only the best for you. I wanted to surprise you. I heard about it from Gil, you know, the one from--"

"Ilnaught?" Ianto finished. "Blimey, haven't heard from him in ages. How's he doing?"

"He's good. Got a kid on the way--seems he finally married Bob."

Ianto thought about that. "I don't actually want to know, do I?"

Bob, after all, was from the sea. His species had evolved to walk on land as well as swim underwater. All three genders could bear young and though it was tricky, they could even have children with humans. They shared the planet with the human colonists peacefully. Ianto just had never asked how it was possible they could have children with humans. They were, after all, more seaweed and tentacle than familiar human parts. 

Jack laughed. "Yeah, I didn't ask either." He stopped walking. "The concert tonight--Starboard found some classic songs. You know how they never died, that they always creep back in ever hundred years or so."

Ianto licked his lips and looked at the concert hall. "Well, Christmas is a time for remember those we've lost, right? And for the future. Tonight for the past and tomorrow for our future?"

"I'll keep an eye on you," Jack suggested.

Ianto scoffed. "Then who will keep an eye on you? No, I best keep my eyes peeled on you or you'll be the one drifting away. Either into the past or someone's arms."

Jack breathed deep and squeezed Ianto's hand. "I want to be here. With you. Only you."

"Oh, a good Christmas for me then," Ianto joked, winking.

Jack laughed. "Come on, Romeo. Let's go enjoy a Christmas concert and then go home and get deliciously drunk on wine."

Ianto laughed with him. That sounded absolutely perfect. "Thank you, Jack. Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas, Ianto."


End file.
